1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless charging, and more particularly to a wireless charging shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of electronic devices such as cell phones, MP3 players, handheld email and text messaging devices, handheld or pocket PCs, and the like, there exists an ongoing need to recharge the batteries in these devices on a regular and ongoing basis. The proliferation of these rechargeable electronic devices create a great deal of clutter in one's living space or office space that, when combined with charging cords, cradles, interface cords, and the like, can become unmanageable or at the least create disorganization. When one charges these devices, an electrical outlet that is at a convenient height with a counter or other surface, is usually used. This outlet is most often located in the kitchen or bathroom, as most remaining electrical outlets in a home are located close to the floor. Unfortunately, this means that cell phones are commonly charged in the kitchen or bathroom, and take up valuable counter space. The clutter of electronic devices, chargers, and cables also creates a less than desirable visual landscape in one's home. In the past, there have been attempts to manage this situation through the use of charging cradles or charging stands. Unfortunately, while creating a neater visual appearance, these cradles and stands still take up valuable counter space.
Recently wireless charging mats have been manufactured that claim to eliminate the clutter associated with chargers and cords; this clutter fondly known by some as “black spaghetti”. Unfortunately, while these wireless charging mats claim to eliminate cord clutter, in reality there is a cord from the charging mat to a wall outlet, thereby only replacing one cord with another. In addition, these wireless charging mats are placed on a counter, desk or other flat surface, taking up space and merely adding one more gadget to the clutter. Heretofore, a truly wireless charging solution has not existed. While the transmission of electric energy has been known and experimented with for more than 100 years, it has never seen commercial success. Nikola Tesla, for example, worked extensively with the transmission of electric energy without wires. He published numerous papers on his findings. For example, “The True Wireless” as published in the Electrical Experimenter, May 1919, and “The Transmission of Electric Energy Without Wires” as published in Electrical World and Engineer on Mar. 5, 1904.
The present invention and the various embodiments described and envisioned herein solve the need for a truly wireless charging solution for electronic devices.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wireless charging shelf for electronic devices that eliminates the electronic clutter found on many counter, desk and other surfaces. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless charging shelf where loose wires are not required between the charging surface and the electrical connector. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wireless charging shelf having operational logic. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cover plate with a wireless charging shelf. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a system for charging an electronic device having a wireless charging shelf. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wireless charging shelf and an electronic device having a wireless power receiver. These and other objects of the present invention are not to be considered comprehensive or exhaustive, but rather, exemplary of objects that may be ascertained alter reading this specification with the accompanying drawings and claims.